


Love Is In The Air

by CatalystRedolent



Series: Yoon Jeonghan's adventure in soulmate aus (and with different members) [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Asdfghjkl, Fluffy, M/M, but sweet with jeonghan, i love soulmate au, jeonghan is adorbs, jeonghan is giggly, jihoon is smol angry bean, not a hoe, too much pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystRedolent/pseuds/CatalystRedolent
Summary: Jihoon and Jeonghan is the dear couple.With Lee Jihoon as the President and Jeonghan as one of the most adored and popular boys.They complemented each other nicely.Although their PDA is considered nasty, as some people would said.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachhh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=peachhh).



“Jihoon-ah!” The room was silent when the door opened, revealing a pretty male with long and blond hair that tied into a low ponytail. His brows knotted into one when he realized that the whole occupants was looking at him with tensed figure. He blinked and looked in front, where a certain male, with short stature and a frown, stood. The male looked at him, frown softening a little, with a raised brow.

“Oh,” the blond said, clearly flustered. “Sorry.” He closed the door gently, catching some of his friends’ eyes and snarling at them quietly. His grin faltered when the door was closed again, the short male’s voice boomed inside the room; snarling and angry. Seungcheol was crossing his arms and raised his brows, “So?” Jeonghan took his childhood friend’s arm and looped his arms around his out of habit, sighing, “He looks angry.”

Out of habit, too, Seungcheol laced their fingers together and chuckled, “Well, I guess they were really scared, weren’t they?” Jeonghan giggled, recalling the look on the other council members’ face, “Absolutely, Jihoon’s wrath is unbearable, after all.” Seungcheol quirked a smirk, “Unless, it’s you.” Jeonghan laughed but didn’t answer, because sometimes, Jihoon’s wrath on him (many times, because of his increasing popularity) became more bearable for him.

After all, he liked it when Jihoon was being a little _too_ dominant on him.

.-.

“Hyung?”

Jeonghan hummed and shifted a little at Jihoon’s small yet strong shoulder, stature completely lax against the short male. Jihoon shifted a little to accommodate the weight of his other half and took the older male’s hand, slipping and locking their fingers together. Jeonghan sighed as warmth coursing through their locked hands and to his chest, warming his heart in content. Jihoon let out a little chuckle when he saw the tattoos that they got together glowed.

The younger pressed a peck at the other’s temple, he closed his eyes and whispered in a small, content voice, “I love you, Jeonghan-ah.” The blond looked up, eyelashes fluttering to see the love of his life, “Right back at you, Jihoon-ah.” Their noses are touching when they finally pecked each other’s lips, the cherry blossoms’ petals dancing around them. They _certainly_ heard the girls cheered and screeched and some flash sounds. Jihoon snorted as he dropped his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder, arms circling the older’s waist.

Jeonghan chuckled and giggled, waving to the girls with one hand while the other circled Jihoon’s shoulder. The girls cooed at them and the boys crowed on Jihoon, saying _‘that’s our president!’_. Jeonghan looked in front of him and his smile widened, Jihoon turned around when Jeonghan left his shoulder to make grabby hands at their friends; arms still wounded around Jeonghan’s middle.

“Really, hyungs,” Lee Chan, a sophomore and a cousin of Lee Seokmin, the treasurer of student council, sighed deeply. “ _Please_ , no PDA.” Jihoon chuckled and let go of Jeonghan, hands ruffling Chan’s black hair and smirking when the youngest whined. He took the red string that circled Chan’s pinky, pointing inside the school with a wave.

“Wait for your turn, kiddo.” Jeonghan saw the twinkle of mirth in his soulmate’s eyes and giggled away, taking Jihoon’s hands to slot it against his hand; causing protests from his friends but wooed from the other students and even teachers.

**Author's Note:**

> jihoon kind of can see the red string of fate of someone. 
> 
>  
> 
> hmu in the comment section, if you want to request a fic.
> 
> format:  
> who/jeonghan.  
> soulmate aus, your choices.  
> plot (plus plot twist, if you want)


End file.
